Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linking structure for linking a fiber-reinforced plastics component to a support.
Related Art
Constructive measures for reducing the overall mass of the motor vehicle play an important part in the development of motor vehicles. One such constructive measure has been to produce parts of a vehicle body from a fiber-composite material. For example, DE 10 2010 053 850 A1 discloses a stiffening strut with a linking structure produced from a fiber-composite material. A reinforcement is provided for an entire linking portion or at least a joint. The reinforcement can be an embedded metal core, a metal insert, or a metal cladding.
It has been demonstrated that one or more metal inserts in a fiber-composite linking structure cannot provide a sufficiently high compressive strength and compressive rigidity in a screw fitting of the fiber-composite linking structure to a linking component that also is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic.
The invention is based on the object of providing a linking structure for linking a fiber-reinforced plastics component to a support, and providing a generic assembly by means of which the compressive strength and the compressive rigidity can be increased in the region of the screw fitting.